Kathryn Janeway
Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway was a Human Female Starfleet Officer in the 24th Century. She was most known for her command of the USS Voyager during its seven years stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Born Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway in Bloomington, Indiana on Earth on the 20th May, 2335 to Edward and Gretchen Janeway. Kathryn has one younger sibling, Phoebe Janeway, Born in 2339, four years after Kathryn. Early Years As a child Kathryn was particularly close to her father. He got her interested in science and mathematics. Kathryn still found time as a child to have fun and often enjoyed the holodeck programs of Trevis & Flotter. Kathryn experinced her first off world trip at the age of 9, when her father took her to the Mars Colonies via a shuttlecraft from San Francisco to Utopia Planitia where they recieved a guided tour by Cadet Data. Kathryn later began to attend 'The Meadows', and soon became the tennis Captain of her school team. Kathryn also enjoyed to swim. While swimming on Mars, under Olymopus Mons, she saved the life of Mark Hobbes Johnson after he became trapped in an undercurrent. Despite saving Mark's life, her father grounded her for being reckless. While a senior at the Academy Institute, Janeway was dating Cheb Parker. One night, the pair snuck into the Magruder Mansion in Ohio, and discovered a dereanged old woman living in the mansion. On their return to the Institute, they were severely reprimanded for the incident. Starfleet Academy In 2353 at the age of 18, Kathryn was accepted into Starfleet Academy. While at the Academy, she roomed with Lettie Garrett, Thrum and Pol. While her time at the Academy was mainly a happy one, Janeway was often bullied by a professor at the Academy by the name of Wendy Kerrigan. Upon entering her third year the Academy, Cadet Janewway was interviews by Admiral Owen Paris, in regards to being her advisor in the writing of her junior honour thesis. With his assistance, she wrote a brilliant thesis but had to turn down a date with Cadet William T. Riker in the process. The following year, Janeway completed her doctoral degree in Quantum Cosmology. During her time at the Academy, Kathryn began a relationship with Lieutenant Justin Tighe, and the two were soon engaged to be married. Early Career In 2357, Ensign Janeway graduated from Starfleet Academy and was assigned to Admiral Paris's staff in San Francisco. At Paris's request, Kathryn assisted civilian advisor Kyle Riker, uncover the involvement of Vice-Admiral Horace Bonner in the attack of Starbase 311 in 2353 by the Tholians, as well as several attempts on Riker's life. Admiral Paris soon became tired of sitting behind a desk, and decided that he would get back into active duty and arranged to take command of the USS Al-Batani for the year long Arias Expedition. Kathryn accepted the offer of a junior science offer from Admiral Paris. Six months into the Arias Expedition, Admiral Paris and Janeway were in a shuttlecraft orbiting Utrea II, when they were captured by the Cardassian, Gul Camet. The two officers were rescued by Lt. Tighe, whose life was in return saved by Kathryn. As a result, Admiral Paris reccommended that Janeway switch from the science division to the command division. A year later, in 2358 Janeway lost bother Father and her Fiancé while they were testing the prototype ship Terra Nova on Tau Ceti Prime. While making the final approach for landing, the ship crashed into Tau Ceti Prime's polar icecap. While Kathryn survived the crash, the others were frozen to death. She was rescued and took a leave of absence to deal with her depression. In 2359, Janeway returned to active duty and announced her intention to switch from the science division to the command division at Starfleet Headquarters. At the arrangement of Admiral Paris, Kathryn spent six months on an Earth bound assignment before being assigned a deep space mission. Whil one Earth, Kathryn became closer to Mark Johnson. By late 2359, Janeway was second officer aboard the USS Mary Kingsley, under the command of Captain Onna Karapleedeez. During thier away mission surveying the Scorpius Reach in the Beta Quadrant, they assisted a civilian research vessel, the Cleopatra's Needle. One of the researchers Janeway worked with was Jean-Luc Picard, who had taken a leave of absence following his loss of the USS Stargazer. in 2363, Captain Janeway assumed command of the USS Billings. The Billings was her first proper command, and she often felt deeply responsible for her actions on her crew. Following one away mission, she felt deeply responsible for the loss of Ensign Yvonne Harper's legs, unborn child and sanity. While choosing key personnel to serve under him on the Enterprise, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was disappointed that Janeway was no longer available as a candidate for first officer. In 2365, the now Captain Janeway was in command of the USS Bonestell on a six months exploratory mission of the Beta Quadrant. Following the mission, Janeway went before a review board consisting of Admiral Paris, Admiral McGeorge Finnegan, and Admiral Alynna Nechayev. Ensign Tuvok was called into criticize Janeway's ignorance of tcatical regulations on the mission, and it was recommended by Admiral Finnegan that Tuvok served under Janeway on her next deep space mission. Janeway and Tuvok were still serving together on the USS Bonestell when Janeway asked Tuvok to transfer with her to Voyager. Captain Of The USS Voyager Voyager's Shakedown In late 2370, Captain Janeway was offered the position of commanding officer of the USS Voyager still under construction at the Utopia Plantia Fleet Yards. As a result she buried herself in all the technical manuals concerning Voyager, and by the time she was given a guided tour by Admiral Patterson in early 2371, she was proficient at every inch of the starship. Janeway officially assumed command of Voyager on stardate 48038.5, and took the starship out on its shakedown cruises. The cruise was to proceed to the border of the Demilitarized Zone near the Badlands to test out Voyager' bi-nueral circuitry. On the first test of the systems, the gel packs malfunctioned and Voyager was left drifting in space. Thankfully, the USS Hood, under Captain Robert DeSoto came to Voyager's aid. After repairs were completed, both starships were alerted to the detection of one of the Malkus Artifacts under General Order 16 and discovered that it was found by the Maquis. Janeway sent her tactical officer, Lieutenant Tuvok, undercover to obtain the artifact from the Maquis. Tuvok's mission was successful and the artifact was rescued by the Hood. It was also decided that Tuvok would remain undercover with the Maquis. The First Year 2371 The Second Year 2372 The Third Year 2373 The Fourth Year 2374 The Fifth Year 2375 The Sixth 2376 The Final Year 2377 - 2388 Return To The Alpha Quadrant Admiral Janeway Janeway was promoted shortly after her return to Earth in 2378 by Admiral Owen Paris. Vice Admiral Janeway was instrumental in defeating a crippling Borg plague that swept Earth upon Voyager's return. In 2379, she ordered Captian Jean-Luc Picard to Romulus to meet the new praeter Shinzon. She was also instrumental in Commander William T. Riker's promotion to Captain and assumption of command of the USS Titan. That same year, she boarded the USS Enterprise-E to ensure that Worf and Geordi La Forge stayed aboard the Enterprise instead of helping Captain Picard on Kevratas. In March of 2380, Janeway appeared as a panelist on Illuminating the City of Light to discuss the status of the Reman refugees then heading for Outpost 22. Borg Destiny Later that year, Admiral Janeway was contacted by Captain Jean-Lucand info Piacrd and inforrmed of a renewed Borg threat to the Federation. She initially did not believe his claims, but later recanted that decision and ordered the Enterprise to hold position and await the arrival of Seven of Nine. Captain Picard defied her orders and took the Enterprise to engage the Borg before their vessel became fully operational. She informed Captain Picard that she did not approve of his decision and ordered an investigation of the remains of the Cube. Shortly afterward she would contact the Enterprise in response to their report that Q had appeared on the Enterprise. Admiral Janeway then visited the Borg Cube herself aboard the USS Einstein When she arrived, she was captured and assimilated by the Borg Collective a short time afterward. Because of her knowledge and experience the Borg used Janeway in the role of a new Borg Queen. An attempt to rescue her from the Collective resulted in Janeway's death. In the final moments before her demise, Janeway's consciousness surfaced long enough to allow Seven of Nine to introduce the Endgame Virus into the cube, halting the cube's rampage. After Janeway's death, the Female Q took her spirit as a traveling companion. Sometime later, a memorial consisting of a central pillar with an eternal flame placed atop was established in her honour in San Francisco. The Needs Of A Many By the year 2409, Janeway's death was not remembered as part of Jake Sisko's study of history, noted in an interview with DTI agents Dulmer and Gariff Lucsly, In the course of the discussion, the agents' concerns over the integrity of the timeline was brought about in discussions of the fact that they remembered a different version of history. Admiral Janeway was remembered by Jake and others as surviving the Long War-era into the 25th Century. Previously, she had been the Commanding Officer of Starfleet's response to the Hobus Supernova in 2387 Alternate Janeway's Janeway's Alternate Realities & Timelines Holographic Janeways